


by a series of unfortunate events, (fresh 'til death)

by thughyung



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Anal Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Hyuna's a voyeur, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, huidawn are both switches but dawn bottoms here, implied depression/suicidal thoughts from dawn, kinda sappy ending, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: triple h do the do, basically/"fate and her way of making people suffer," hyojong sighs, his tone as if he's taking about an old friend, "really has a way of sweet talking you into believing that maybe life is worth living after all. even if it's just for the wicked threesomes and decent company."





	by a series of unfortunate events, (fresh 'til death)

**Author's Note:**

> i switch between callin him dawn and hyojong like crazy through this, and i'm too lazy to make them all match so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyway this is unbeta'd and i never write str8 porn but i love them a lot and Needed this

“i leave for fifteen minutes to grab something to eat and come back to a god damn hotbox and ya’ll half naked.” hui haphazardly tosses the plastic convenience store bag on the sofa and discards his jacket before pulling a half bottle of coke from the mini-fridge. the joint in edawn's hand is nearing it’s end, and hyuna is straddling him, slumped forward, peppering kisses along his jaw in her bralette. 

 

“here, hit this before it burns out.” dawn says, holding the smoke in his lungs as hui takes the roach from him, then proceeds to take hyuna by the chin and go in for a kiss, blowing the smoke into her mouth slowly. she inhales and let’s her head tip back, then blows it into the air with a soft sigh. 

 

hui pinches the remains and puffs until the ember almost touches his fingers. hyuna coughs quietly and chuckles, “d’you bring my shoes in from the car?” hui nods and hyuna grins, motioning for him to bend down and kiss her, which he does. it’s then that he finally takes note that dawn’s waistband is pulled down and hyuna is gently rocking back and forth on his lap - his shirt is still on, but her panties are pulled to the side and dawn is happily letting her ride him at her own pace. he wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t been so close.

 

“i don’t understand how you guys are so shameless.” hui scoffs. hyuna then bounces with a little more purpose, coral smirk on her lips as if to accentuate his point. her hands wrap around dawn’s shoulders and he makes a shallow noise of approval, small wet sounds mixing with the music from dawn’s phone speakers. 

 

“yolo or something, am i right?” dawn jokes and lets one hand fall to hyuna’s hip, absentmindedly helping her roll forward. he pouts toward hui, “also, hyung, i’m offended.” 

 

hui pets the younger boys hair and threads their fingers together as hyuna makes some hazed comment about how good dawn’s cock felt inside her, “and why’s that?” dawn looked so oddly hot when he smoked, with his puffy half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. hyuna became giggly and loud and just as flushed - if not a little more so. he couldn’t help but to watch the way dawn’s lips parted as his own buzz started to set in. 

 

“you kissed noona but not me.” dawn blinks tiredly and let’s out a choked groan as hyuna shifts and reaches down to rub her own clit. he tightens his grip on hui’s hand.

 

hyuna moans and tosses her hair over her shoulder, glancing up toward hui with mischief, “you can join, you know? it isn’t like we’re stopping you.” suddenly, all the blood rushes south and he’s bending down to catch dawn’s lips in a heated kiss before he can catch himself. it really was embarrassing how easy he was feeling. dawn smirks into the kiss and hyuna snorts, reaching over to slide her palm against the front of hui’s jeans. 

 

“fuck,” hui breathes, pulling back just far enough for dawn to be able to brush his lips along his chin, “how did i end up with you two?” dawn slips a finger into one of hui's belt loops and tugs him forward, making it easier for hyuna to undo his button and pull his length free, then says in the most smug way possible, "a series of unfortunate events, i guess." 

 

it all then falls into place smoothly; hyuna's grip around his shaft, dawn's palm sliding up underneath the hem of his shirt, heat rising to his cheeks, recycled marijuana smoke refilling their lungs with each breath, dawn's mouth on his, hyuna's hand in his hair, the way they stumble messily down the hallway and into the bedroom with what could only be described as the exact opposite of finesse. it's smooth because of how sure it feels, not the elegance. hyuna wastes no time in ridding herself of her underwear, smiling as dawn pushes hui back onto the mattress, then climbing over him and dragging dawn with her. they lay there in a heap of limbs for way too long, kissing and touching every piece of skin their mouths found. 

 

"come here, noona." hui rolls onto his back and eagerly wraps his arms around hyuna's thighs as she moves up to straddle his face. he tastes the bitterness of dawn's precome and the saltiness of sweat and wetness when his tongue licks a fat stripe between her legs. her hips twitch, and he feels fingers card into his hair once again - her knees spread ever so slightly and he takes that as the cue to really _get in there_. 

 

"holy shit." dawn snorts, eyelids heavy as he strokes himself back to complete hardness, thumb swiping over his slit with each tug. he takes a moment to position himself behind hyuna, to slide his length between her thighs until he feels hui's tongue against his tip. they all make a guttural noise in unison, and the corner of his lip can't help but to perk up. 

 

after some shuffling, dawn finds himself at the foot of the bed, lips suckling against the older boy's head, tongue dipping ever so slightly into the foreskin. hui isn't necessarily large, but he feels warm and heavy on dawn's tongue as he drags the skin leisurely, leans down and takes him into his mouth. hui groans and hyuna's knees almost buckle at the vibrations, hissing through her teeth as she looks back at dawn sucking hui off, telling him to go "keep going. a little faster, dawn-ah." hui flicks his tongue a little quicker against hyuna as he involuntarily bucks up into the wet heat of the other's mouth; and dawn takes him well, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing with more intensity, following their noona's request. 

 

"ah-ah, hyojongie, stop-" hui relaxes his head back into the pillow, lolling to the side to press a breathless open-mouthed kiss to the inside of hyuna's thigh, "i'm gonna come if you keep that up, oh my god." dawn listens and comes off of hui with a lewd slurp, a line of saliva connecting his bottom lip to his hyung's cock head. the sight is enough to fuel wet dreams for years. 

 

"here," hyuna moves to the side and sits back, hand on her own chest as she just watches the two boys continue - something about viewing from the sidelines is just as hot as participating, in her opinion. "how about you fuck him, hwitaek?" she licks her lips and bends over the edge of the bed to fish out the bottle of aloe vera she'd bought earlier that day for her mild sunburn and tossed it between the boys, "you've bottomed before anyway, right dawnie?" 

 

of course she knew that, hui thinks. those two had been having sex ever since he'd almost turned hyojong into roadkill that night weeks ago. 

 

"fuck, yeah- i-" he replies, as if the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now, but now that she'd mentioned it, it was the only thing he could think about. dawn scrambles for the bottle and clicks the top open and squeezes a generous bead onto hui's tip, fumbling in a frenzy of horniness to slick him up. the coldness of it has hui arching off the bed with a string of curses on his tongue, but he can't really complain with dawn sitting back on his heels to finger himself open. hyuna watches with curious eyes, her own fingers moving down to find their way inside herself, slowly massaging at her inner walls just as dawn was. 

 

hui glances between the other two in mild disbelief, taking in the visual for all that it was worth - they both looked so desperate, so stoned and hot and craving release and maybe a little something else, but he suddenly can't think straight. "shit, you both look so good," he mindlessly reaches out to his side toward hyuna and runs the tip of his finger along her folds before dipping it inside along with her own slender digits. he bites his lip hard enough he's sure he'd broken skin, but the high was still in full swing, and he didn't even _care_  because hyojong was crawling on top of him and reaching behind himself, lining hui's swollen tip with his slick entrance. 

 

"i haven't taken dick in a while, ya'know," dawn says casually as he sinks down onto the older boy slowly, bottoming out and giving himself a moment to adjust to the stretch, "god it feels so fucking good." 

 

hui lets out a long breathy moan as his cock is swallowed up by tightness, "i would have never taken you for a bottom, kid. i was fully prepared to be the one takin' it up the peach, but fuck, is this hot." 

 

"i switch, so maybe next time then." dawn grins, eyes still puffy and bloodshot as he begins to bounce tiredly on his lap. hui pulls his finger away from hyuna's crotch and instead pushes it past dawn's lips, letting his tongue circle around it with a groan.

 

"taste good, dawnie?" she asks, receiving a nod and a muffled hum of agreement. 

 

their relationship is strange, a tad unusual, and a whole lot of interesting. but that's the only way it could have been, anything else would feel forced and unnatural. hui fucks into hyojong with long, deep thrusts, watching his eyebrows scrunch up with nothing short of pure admiration. hyojong's thighs burn, his lower back aches, and hyuna is behind him now with a hand around his waist and his length in her grasp. the stimulation is borderline too much, but he closes his eyes tightly and throws his head back in pleasure, hands flattening against hui's stomach as he comes closer and closer to orgasm. 

 

"i'm close," hui pants out (and dawn hazily agrees) as he sits up and grabs harshly onto hyojong's hips, flipping him over onto all fours - dawn doesn't complain, instead arches his back to be ass-up and pats the bed for hyuna to lay down. he quickly pulls her up to him by the knees, and starts eating her out with renewed vigor. 

 

"o-oh yeah, just like that-" hyuna stutters as dawn falls onto his elbows and slips two fingers inside her as his tongue and lips go to work; he suckles against her clit and and licks roughly as hui begins to thrust into him from behind with a whole new range of motion. hui's hands grip hyojong's hips so tightly that in the back of hyojong's mind, he can't wait to see the tiny fingertip shaped bruises there in the morning. 

 

hyuna's nails dig into the skin of hyojong's shoulderblades and her whole body spasms with release - he doesn't slow down yet though, instead forcing her thighs apart where they've now starting to close around his face; she lets out a mantra of filthy words and tugs on his wavy blond locks a little too hard, but he loves it. she loves it, the overstimulation, the pained sounds of pleasure dawn lets out between licks. hui's hips begin to stutter, and hyojong can tell he's on the verge of coming, so he mumbles out a quick, "not inside me-" but chokes on his words as hui slams into his prostate at _just_  the right angle. he moans, laying his cheek against hyuna's hip as he reaches below to jerk himself off, come dripping over his knuckles and onto the cheap motel sheets. hui pulls out not long after, letting out long thick white stripes against hyojong's lower back as his orgasm hits him like a goddamn truck. the liquid is warm and sticky against his skin, but hui's palms are smoothing against his ass cheeks, and he can't find a single decent reason to move from where he's collapsed against the bed. 

 

"shit..." hyuna mutters, still breathless, as she pets hyojong's hair. 

 

"yeah." dawn replies, exhausted, face half buried in the sheets; "yeah, shit." hui agrees, taking a few deep breathes before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter that spreads easily and comfortably. he plops down next too them too, boneless and spent. 

 

they're silent for a few moments, nothing but the faint sound of music from dawn's phone in the other room and their mingled breathing to be heard. they're filthy, they're sticky, they're tired, but they're satisfied. 

 

"guys, not to be fake-deep or anything," dawn speaks first, rolling onto his side with his eyes still closed, "but i'm glad i didn't die whenever i stepped out in front of your guys' car." he clears his throat, "i don't know, i feel like this... this fucked up trio... is exactly what I needed to feel alive. to want to be alive, i mean." 

 

hyuna playfully swats at his head, to which he snorts at, "come on, i'm too fucked out to be getting sentimental right now. but ditto anyway." 

 

"maybe it was fate?" hui teases, staring blankly at the ceiling. it's obvious that they're all sobering up to some degree, but hui isn't sure he wants this feeling to go away just yet. this comfort, this openness, this vulnerability. 

 

"fate and her way of making people suffer," hyojong sighs, his tone as if he's talking about an old friend, "really has a way of sweet talking you into believing that maybe life is worth living after all. even if it's just for the wicked threesomes and decent company." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thug-hyung on tumblr  
> & thughyung on twitter 
> 
> hmu


End file.
